Cybernetic
by PerfectlyCrooked
Summary: what will happen to lord Phantomhive, lord Trancy, and their devilish butlers when they're taken to a world with cybertechnology, chemical warfare, and... animal-human hybrids? Ceri will just have to teach them to walk a mile in her boots, and then some. youll have to read it to find out more!


Cybernetic  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. I only own my OC Ceriline, and any others I make up.

Chapter 1  
"AWWWW C'mon! Don't die on me now,baby!" Ceri whined as her cyber-watch glitched up...for the 9th time that day. "Ugh. Stupid piece of junk! I thought Glitch fixed you!" The watches' screen flickered in response, causing Ceri to growl in frustration. The watch had already caused her enough trouble that day. That morning,the watch had teleported her to other parts of the neko territory. Ceri sighed in defeat,seeing that if she tried to fix it she'd earn a shock of electricity. Letting her arm hang at her side she dug through her satchel and started looking for her miniature hyper-drive pistol. She didn't even notice her watches' teleporter glitch up again.

"What happened to the garden, Finny!?" Bardroy questioned as he stared at the withered remains of a once-beautiful rose garden."I was trying to spray the roses with the new insecticide, but I must have grabbed the bleach instead!"the blonde gardener squealed. "I don' even know what Sebastian's gonna say about this, but it ain't gonna be good" Bard wandered. "Well what if we te-" Finny was cut off by the sound of breaking branches and screaming. "LOOK OUT!" Ceri screamed. Finny was flattened to the ground as someone fell on top of him. Finny gasped for air as Ceri lifted her head off the ground to look at who she tackled. "What th-" Ceri started, then dropped her head as the impact from falling through the trees hit her. "She fainted" Bard said as he stared at the strange figure. Finny grabbed at the ground, trying to get out from the person when his fingertips brushed something furry. "Gah!" He cried, squirming out from underneath Ceri's sleeping form. "What's your problem?" The chef questioned. "Look!" The two stared in curiosity at the girl's backside. Sticking out from the top of the girls' jeans was a long white tail. "Who is she? I've never seen her at the manor before." Finny asked curiously. "Heh,look. She's got ears, too." The chefs' words were true. Sticking out from the top of the girls' head were two white cat ears in a relaxed position as the girl slept. " I don' think she's from around 'ere." "What should we do?Sebastian might get mad if we bring an unwelcome visitor in the manor." the gardener questioned. "Well,we can't leave her out 'ere. It's too cold." Bard slowly leant down and picked the girl up bridal-style. "Let's get inside".

The young earl sighed. It had been a particularly exhausting day with his fiancé. He had taken lady Elizabeth out to London out of her request to spend time with him. The carriage stopped abruptly in front of the Phantomhive manor as the famous ravenette butler opened the door to the carriage. "My lord,we have returned to the manor." The small-ish earl stepped out of the carriage just as Finny came out of the set of double-doors that were the entrance. "Master! Bard and I found a girl with a tail in the garden, and we let her in the manor!" The blonde boy squealed. The bluenette's eyes grew wide at the mention of a tail.  
'A girl with a tail? What human could have a tail?'

Ciel was snapped out of his thoughts as Sebastian spoke. "You brought a stranger into the manor?" The butler questioned,getting suspicious. "I thought the young master might know her, so Meyrin put her in a guest room." "I don't know any girls with *tails*, but I do need to find out who she is." Finny guided his master to the hall of guest rooms, where Meyrin was standing. "Welcome home,master. We put the girl in here." Ciel opened the door to see that the gardener wasn't lying about a girl with a tail. There,on the bed, lay a young lady with soft white cat ears,and a tail to match. A small silver hoop dangled from one ear. The girl wore jeans with holes revealing scandalous amounts of her legs and thighs,and a torn-up button up shirt showing an immense amount of cleavage. A worn leather belt hung loosely around her waist, holding a sheath that held what looked like an electronic pistol. Another sheath hung at her other side concealing a large machete-looking knife. The boots sitting beside the bed were worn leather hiking boots, dirt and what looked like dried blood was crusted on the bottoms of the boots. Bruising and scars littered the visible skin on her arms and legs. Her hair was an unnaturally deep shade of red,-just a little darker than a certain shinigami's-,that cascaded over the edges of the bed. Her thin,white tail swished lightly in slumber. "She could certainly be an assassin with the amount of weapons she has, but with ears like those, I doubt that anyone would take her seriously." The young earl inquired, reaching out his hand to touch the soft-looking tail. The white appendage quickly flicked around Ciel's fingers, allowing the boy to feel a fur softer than silk. "Her tail is so soft." He mumbled to himself. "I've never seen her before. Sebastian, perhaps she looks familiar to you?"  
Sebastian shook his head. "But she obviously didn't dress correctly for this season. It seems as if she was caught off guard." The butler pulled a blanket up to the girls waist. The young earl quickly started pondering about the girl.

'Can this tail be real?'

"Meyrin,I want you to check in on her often. Alert me as soon as she wakes up." Sebastian ordered. "Yes sir." The maid left the room to finish her cleaning. The young earl snapped out of his pondering long enough to speak. "Until she wakes up, we should go on as we were. We'll just have to find out who she is when she wakes." "My lord, I will finish cleaning the other guest rooms as well."  
The bluenette looked up questioningly. "Why? Are we expecting another guest?"  
"Yes,master," the butlers tone had a touch of irritation to it. "Young earl Trancy is coming to stay the night."


End file.
